Harry's 6th Year
by C. M. Tino
Summary: Harry and Cho have made up and now are going out. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW Chapter 10 is up! READ AND REVIEW READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! Give me some ideas 4 chapters...i hav no idea what 2 write! READ AND REVIEW! :-)
1. A New Start

~Hey! I'm a fairly new writer, I wrote The Highest Bidder, and The New Kids for Fanfiction, so read and review those too. Please, I NEED REVIEWS!~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Harry lay awake in his bedroom at the Dursleys, thinking about everything that came to mind, school, Sirius's death, Ron, Hermione, and Cho.  
  
"How could I have been so thick-headed! I should have listened, why! I don't know what to do!" Harry said, almost yelling. The sound of Hedwig in his cage gave him an idea.  
  
"I could write to Sirius! He'd know what-" Harry stopped, reminded of the pain of Sirius's death. "I could write to him, if he were alive." His wonderful idea vanished. "What if I write to her. She can't be still mad at me, I know it. I think that whole thing with Michael Corner was a set up anyways."  
  
Harry got a quill and parchment, and began writing.  
  
Dearest Cho,  
I want to tell you that I'm sorry of what happened between us last year. I should have recognized the signs that you wanted to talk about Cedric. I feel like a piece of scum. My 5th year was the hardest year ever, not just because of O.W.L.s, but felling what Vol- I mean He-Who Must-No-Be- Name's emotions, and also the fact that no one believed that he was back. Anyway, the truth is Cho, I love you. From that first time I laid eyes on you at the Quiddich match, I love you. No wonder the sky is always so gray, all the blue is in your eyes.  
Love,  
  
Harry Potter  
  
Harry was exhausted, so he took off his glasses, and fell asleep. 


	2. Owls Owls Owls

Chapter 2  
  
Harry awoke from a peaceful slumber to Dudley, Harry's cousin.  
  
"Ooooh, a love letter! Bloody excellent!" Dudley seemed like he was in a joyous mood this morning, Harry thought. That usually meant trouble.  
  
"Excuse me, that MINE!" Harry yelled, still waking up.  
  
"Let's see, Mummy! Daddy! Harry's wrote a love letter! Ooooh, Cho Chang," with a high pitched voice, "I love you!" he made kissing sounds, "No wonder the sky is so gray today, all the blue is in your eyes, love Harry Potter!"  
  
"Dudley! What the freak! Stop!" Dudley ran down the stairs, Harry running after him, thumping, and went into the kitchen where Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were eating there breakfast.  
  
"What's you got there, Dudders?" Aunt Petunia said.  
  
"A love letter Harry wrote to his grilfriend!"  
  
"Oh, my, Harry! What's the meaning of this!" Uncle Vernon said, turning purple.  
  
"I love her Uncle Vernon! Please, don't wreak it! I love her!" Harry pleaded.  
  
"Vernon, dear, if he loves the girl, what is the bloody problem! So what if he's rubbish! You remember how we met, don't you dear! You write letters to me! Let the boy have it, Dudders!" Aunt Petunia said. "Harry, you love her, is she your girlfriend?"  
  
"Um, kinda, she was, but there's been, um, conflict, ya know," Harry said, surprised at his Aunt's response.  
  
"Well, Dudley, give it back to him! Harry, up to your room!" Verenon said.  
  
"Score!" Harry said to Dudley, smirking at him.  
  
Harry ran up the stairs, excited to send the letter to his love.  
  
"Hegwig! Time for a flight! Okay, you need to take this to Cho Chang, okay? Cho Chang, alright! She's oriental, kinda, okay! Off with you!" Hedwig flew out of his cage into the rising sun.  
  
*********  
  
Harry was in his room, doing some homework on "How to tell the difference between a boggart and the Real Fear?" when two owls flew onto his bed.  
  
"Hey, Ron and Hermione, the order, Cho," Harry's mind did a double take. "Cho?"  
  
A pink and purple envelope was lying on his bed. In the corner, it read 'Cho Chang'. He almost fainted.  
  
Dear Harry,  
I'm the one that should be sorry, crying like a bloody idiot all the time. I should have understood that talking about Cedric would make you uncomfortable. I too love you. That kiss we shared under the mistletoe, it was magic. No kiss, even with Cedric felt so good. I love you Harry Potter.  
Love XOOOX,  
Cho Chang  
  
Wow, Harry thought, she loves me. She even put hugs and kisses in there.  
  
"Oh, I forget, letters from Hermione and Ron, and oh yeah, the order" The excitement from Cho's letter almost made him forget their letters.  
  
Dear Harry,  
Happy Birthday! We're back at the Burrow, (thank god, mum could of freaked with all the boggarts around) and out of Gimmuld Place. Yes, dad's still in the order, but is just apparting there. Everyone misses you, a lot. I hope you've got over Cho, because, well, remember when Ginny said, she was totally "over" you, well, truth is, she isn't. I found a shrine of you in the back of her closet, and she even has a lock of your hair. Well, Have a nice birthday! We'll come get you soon.  
  
-Ron Harry laughed at the thought of Ginny's shrine. There was a package attached to it.  
  
Harry-  
  
Fred and George's earnings let me get you this. -Ron It was the most beautiful thing Harry had ever seen. A dragon-hide jacket.  
  
"Wow, how much, well, oh well, it's great! Thanks Ron, Fred, and George. Fred and George attached some of their mechandise too.  
  
Now Hermione's, Harry thought. It was heavy, possible a book? That was like Hermione to get him a book.  
  
Dear Harry,  
Happy sixteenth birthday Harry! I've missed you so much this summer! Ron came and stayed at my house for the last two weeks of Holidays, and wow, he's learning a lot about muggles. Well, Ron might not have told you this either, but we're going out. Yes, I do like him, a lot, but I told no one. Same with Ron. He just thought, well, maybe you'd be jealous, since that Cho thing didn't work out. I don't know, maybe you still have a chance.  
Happily,  
Hermione Granger  
  
Hermione's letter was attached to a package with a note.  
  
Harry-  
  
You can still see Sirius and your parents! Moody found it. -Hermione  
  
It was a picture of his parents and Sirius. They were waving at him, and Harry was in his mothers arms. A tear ran down Harry's face. He sobbed into his pillow.  
  
"The last one," Harry said. This letter was from The Order of the Phoenix.  
  
Dearest Harry,  
Happy 16TH birthday from the Order! We all miss you, and Sirius, but the gift Hermione got you will help a lot! Hope you are doing well, Moony, Lupin, and Tonks  
  
There was a huge package.  
  
Harry-  
  
Saved you the trouble of buying school supplies! -The Order  
  
Great, now Harry didn't have to go school shopping! Along with that came the usual Hogwarts letter. Harry was putting wonderful presents away when he heard a knock at the door. He went down stairs, and opened the door.  
  
"Hey, Harry! We're busting ya out of this joint!" 


	3. Ron and Hermione

***Read and Review Please!***  
  
It was the Weasleys.  
  
"Harry! Get your stuff! Let's go before your evil Aunt and Uncle and fat cousin get up!" George said.  
  
"What's this thing?" Ginny said, ringing the doorbell. "Oh, s-so s-sorry H- Harry!" Uncle Vernon was now walking down the stairs, turning a violent shade of purple, accompanied by Aunt Petunia, and Dudley.  
  
"What in the bloody world is this!" Vernon yelled.  
  
"Oh, hello!" Ron said. "We're here to take Harry away from you for the rest of the holidays! Please, thank Fred and George, they've got a flying car."  
  
"Oh, is that all? Well, be gone you piece of rubbish," Uncle Vernon said to Harry, "and get ready to go!"  
  
Harry ran up the stairs. He took his letters of his nightstand, packed his robes, books, and Hedwig, and ran to the door. "Bye! See ya next summer!"  
  
"Never come back, Harry Potter!" Dudley yelled.  
  
"Watch your mouth, Dudders, or I'll have to shut your mouth up for good!"  
  
"Mummy, his threating me with his, his, thing again!"  
  
"Hocus pocus, abra cadabra!" Harry yelled running out the door. He slammed the door behind him. He stopped, a red ferarri was in the driveway. "Who's is this?" Harry said, in ah.  
  
"Ours," Fred and George said together.  
  
"Got their license yesterday, and they could afford to buy this with there earnings," Ron said. "Hey Ginny, got something to tell Harry?"  
  
"Um...yeah, Happy B-Birthday H-Harry!" Ginny said, nervously.  
  
"It's okay Ginny, I know you like me, but Cho Chang also like me, I'm just so likable!" Harry said.  
  
"Cho, likes you? No, I thought you and her got over that, like last year?" Ron said. "Well, I sent her this, and she sent me back this," Harry said, pulling out his letters from his pocket. They were now flying in the sir.  
  
"Whoa, that's, wow! So happy for you!" Ron said, getting more nervous by the minute.  
  
"Yes, I'm happy for you! Hermione told me about, ahem, you staying at her house, ahem, ahem, ahem!" Harry said.  
  
"Yeah, ain't that so cute!" Fred said.  
  
"I know, I just knew they were right for each other, I mean, I've know for a long time Ron liked her, He told in his first year!"  
  
"Yeah, we've, known, we just didn't know how to break it to her."  
  
"Will this interrupt our friendship?" Harry asked Ron.  
  
"No, no, we're still friends. Why wouldn't we be?"  
  
They arrived at the Weasly house an hour later.  
  
"Harry, how are you dear!" Mrs. Weasly said, giving him a huge hug.  
  
"Fine Mrs. Weasly! I'm glad to be back at the Burrow!" Harry said.  
  
"Hey Harry!" Hermone yelled to him.  
  
"Hermione!" He said, giving her a kiss on the cheek and a big hug. "Thanks so much for the present! I love it!"  
  
"Oh, no problem. Ron!" She said, giving him a kiss, and a hug. "Missed you, love!"  
  
"Oh, not as much as I missed you!"  
  
They began to kiss more, but after Fred and George said "ahem" a couple of times, they stopped. 


	4. The Hogwarts Express

Chapter 4  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione found a compartment on the Hogwarts express. Ron and Hermione kept flirting every once and awhile, but still talked to Harry.  
  
"Hermione," Ron said, "Have you read Harry's love letters?"  
  
"Love letters? Harry, I thought the Cho thing was, well, over?"  
  
"Apparently not," Harry said passing her the letters. Hermione's eyes widened.  
  
"Harry, why don't you find Cho, then you can, erm, talk. We'll be fine," Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah, thanks you getting ride of me, guys. I know it's just because you want to snog the whole way," Harry said, grinning.  
  
Sure enough, the moment Harry left, they starting kissing. Harry found Cho compartment moments later. She was sitting alone, drinking an ice tea. She set it down as Harry walked in.  
  
"Harry," she said, dreamily. "How has your holiday been?"  
  
"Oh, nothing special, I just wish I could spent it with you."  
  
"Oh, Harry, you're such a gentleman. Cedric, he never was so nice. He, well, he..." a tear came down her cheek. Harry reached over to wipe it away.  
  
"Cho, do you want to talk about it?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, well, do you remember his last words, I mean, everything else was answered in that article, you were brave, so very brave Harry, I love you even more since I knew what you did."  
  
"Well, I could faintly hear him say, 'Harry, tell Cho I love her okay? No matter what' and then the curse was preformed."  
  
They talk for a while, about everything, flirting occasionally.  
  
"Cho, I need to get my stuff from my old compartment to change. Stay right here, okay?"  
  
"Sure Harry, anything for you." She blew him a kiss.  
  
Harry walked into the compartment, and saw Hermione and Ron on the floor.  
  
"Bad time? I need to get my stuff."  
  
"Oh, no problem Harry." Hermione's face turned red. "We were just, um, changing."  
  
"Yeah, sure, whatever," Harry said with a grin. Hermione shirt was almost off.  
  
"See you at the feast!"  
  
Harry found Cho, getting her clothes from her trunk. Harry went over to her, and kissed her.  
  
They broke away. "Harry, I have to say, you're a great kisser." Harry remembered their first kiss under the mistletoe and how he wondered whether is had been a good kisser. He kissed her again, more passionatly. They stopped again, so they wouldn't suffocate.  
  
"Well, we better get dressed, we're almost to Hogwarts," Cho said.  
  
"I don't want to stop kissing you, Cho, I love you, a lot. I want to stay with you, forever," said Harry, "but I gotta go. I have to go get my stuff, but I'll see you at the feast."  
  
He kissed her on the cheek, got his stuff, and Hermione, Ron, and Harry walked off the train.  
  
*READ AND REVIEW*** 


	5. The New Defense Against the Dark Arts Te...

Chapter 5 Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked into the Great Hall. They found a seat at the table and talked about their summers. Ron was holding Hermione's hand under the table. Then Dumbledore walked over to the Gryffindor table. His bright blue eyes showed half-moon spectacles. He was wear robed the colors of the Hogwarts houses.  
  
"Harry, could I have a word, please," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Sure Professor. What's this-" Harry started to ask.  
  
"I'll explain when we get to my office."  
  
They walked up the stairs to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Harry, I need to tell you something very important. You scored higher on your Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L. than anyone in the History of Hogwarts, and your "Dumbledore's Army Club", well, I was wondering if you want to do the same this year, except, be a teacher."  
  
"A teacher, Professor?"  
  
"Yes, to the 1st and 2nd years, of course."  
  
"Well, I'd be honored!"  
  
"Well, I just need you to sign this, and it'll be settled. Oh, and by the way, Ginny Weasley has stepped down from being the Gryffindor Seeker, so here's your firebolt back."  
  
Harry stood there, in awe. "Thank you so much Professor. But will I have to sit at the teacher's table, I mean, I would like to sit with my house."  
  
"You sit with your house. Now, You mustn't show favoritism toward the Gyrffindor children, okay?"  
  
"Sure, but do you have the books the student need? I have no idea where to start."  
  
"Sure, now just follow this, and you'll be fine."  
  
Harry walked back to the Great Hall with his firebolt. Wow, a teacher, he thought. He looked at the book, and read the lesson plan. You can do this, he thought, you can do it. 


	6. The Great Feast

Chapter 6  
  
"Harry, you missed the Sorting Hat's song!" Ron said, when Harry came back. "What was that about, anyway?"  
  
"You'll find out soon enough," Harry. He smiled at Cho and blew her a kiss.  
  
"Welcome!" said Dumbledore. "Welcome students to a New Year at Hogwarts! We welcome all new and old students! Some announcements..hmmm...ah," he said, finding a piece of parchment, "Our new 3 through 7th year's Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is, please welcome, Mr. Charlie Weasley! He has gone back to school, and fully trained in the Dark Arts over the summer. He has worked with Dragons in Romania, and has settled down to come to Hogwarts. Please welcome him with open arms!"  
  
"You-have-got-to-be-kidding-me! Hey Charlie!" Ron yelled. Charlie gave him a little wave. Hermione turned red.  
  
"And, for all of the first and second year, Mr. Harry Potter is your teacher!" Dumbledore beamed at Harry, and nearly everyone clapped, loud and hard, and stared at Harry. Harry couldn't help but smile. "Harry has gotten the highest grade in the History of Hogwarts in his Dark Arts O.W.L, and ran a DADA club last year, which he and his friend will do this year. He is also the seeker and captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team! Please see your common room bulletin board for details. Harry has told me that he will not show favoritism toward the Gryffindor students, but will treat each house equally. Now, with that said, let the feast begin!"  
  
Food appeared everywhere on the tables, and the students ate.  
  
"Harry! How did you pull that off? So, when's the next DA meeting, huh?" Dean Thomas said.  
  
"Way to go Harry!" Ginny said. "You're really awesome!" "Yeah Harry, great job-not!" Malfoy was behind Harry. "So, how'd you manage? Bribed Dumbledore? Wait till my father-"  
  
Harry cut him off. "You're father's a Death Eater, and in Azkaban for it! I'm a teacher 'cause I worked for it!"  
  
"My father was never!"  
  
"How much do ya wanna bet?"  
  
Malfoy turned on his heel and walked away. "Can you believe that guy!" Harry said. "But anyway..."  
  
"We need to decide when the next DA meeting will be, and where. That room last worked out nicely didn't it?" Hermione said. "We should ask Dumbledore."  
  
"Let's just see how Harry feels, okay?"  
  
"Ron, did you know about Charlie?" Harry asked.  
  
"No! He kept it a secret, part of the reason I went to Hermione's" Ron said, smiling at her.  
  
"So, you guys going out?" Charlie appeared behind Ron. "Because, that's not fair to Harry!"  
  
"No, he's got a girlfriend, Cho Chang!" Ron said, giving Charlie a hug. "Wrote love letters over the summer. A real poet."  
  
"Harry, you've got it made! Quidditch, a girl, a teacher!" Charlie said. "How you pull it off? Oh, and if you want help with your club, ask!" "Okay, I will thanks Charlie."  
  
"Charlie?" Hermione whispered, "I just wanted to tell you...if you didn't know..me and Ron are going out."  
  
"Congratulations, RON!" Charlie laughed.  
  
"What" asked Ron. "What I miss?"  
  
"Just wanted to let you know, I have the power of Mum, and I will tell her everything that goes on with you. You have been warned!" Charlie said.  
  
"Think he knows?" Ron asked Harry.  
  
"What, about you and Hermione? Not a chance..." Harry started to laugh.  
  
***If you want to know what "going out" means, it means boyfriend and girlfriend, in Fairport Terms..REVIEW*** 


	7. First Lesson

Chapter 7  
  
Harry worried about his first lesson; he had no idea whatsoever what he was going to talk about. Maybe, the Rise of Voldemort? No, he thought, maybe for the second years, but definitely the second years, they had the right to know. Maybe, a boggart? No, third years. Flipendo! Exactly, and lumos, that's very useful. Incendio, that another good one.  
  
Harry was ready for his lesson, the only thing that really distracted him was Cho.  
  
"Hello Harry!" Cho yelled as Harry was going into his office.  
  
"Hey Cho!" Cho walked over to him.  
  
"Wow, you have your own office?"  
  
"Yeah, comes in handy. We're using it for the DA meetings. What do you think, 1st and 2nd years together then the rest of us together?"  
  
"Yeah, that's good. If you need any help, just talk to me. See you at lunch!"  
  
"Bye sweetie!" Harry said, and was just about to kiss her when about thirty excited 1st years came into his room.  
  
"Bye!" Cho said.  
  
The first class was a Gryffindor-Syltherin class. They all looked eager. Great, Harry thought, Gryffindor and Syltherin.  
  
"Hi, um, I'm Professor Potter, I mean Harry Potter, and I'll be you Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for the next two years."  
  
A hand shot up in the air, like Hermione's did when she wanted to answer something.  
  
"Yes, and you are?"  
  
"Amanda Brown, Lavender Brown's sister, you know her?" She had dark chocolate brown hair, and bright blue eyes.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I was wonder, two things, actually. First, Why are you staying for only two years?"  
  
"Well, I would really love to become an Auror, I dunno, it's interesting, and I love DADA."  
  
"And who was that girl you were starting to kiss when we came in?"  
  
"I think that's my business, excuse me." He turned red. "Now, I'm not an expert on this kinda thing, so, I want to open a discussion on Lord Voldemort." The class flinched. "I know you're not comfortable with that name yet, but I want you to know the truth about him. Yes?" A Syltherin boy with greasy bleach-blonde hair put his hand up casually.  
  
"You do know we're only 11, isn't that kind of young to be talking about this?"  
  
"Excuse me, your name is?"  
  
"Sevilin Malfoy, Draco's cousin." "Who is the teacher here?"  
  
"You are, but obviously not educated enough for this job."  
  
"8 points from Syltherin for talking back to a teacher. Now, let's begin the lesson. I really don't like you to read the entire time like my Professor did last year, so. Our discussion."  
  
Harry went on about Voldemort and what he had done. The students were quite interested.  
  
"How did you mange to block the Death Spell?" a red haired Gryffindor asked, called Jenny.  
  
"Well, according to Professor Dumbledore, I managed to block it because my mother died for me." The bell rang. "Homework! Write, um, a little paragraph on what you know on the Dark Arts, due next class. Goodbye!"  
  
"Um, Mr. Potter, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure! What's your name?"  
  
"Lesile Hattoks. C-can I h-have you're a-autograph?" She said, meekly.  
  
"Sure! I'll get some-"  
  
"I have a picture!" There was a picture of Harry, smiling and waving. Harry signed it.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Potter!"  
  
"We're not in class anymore, call me Harry!" She walked out of the room, face bright red. 


	8. In the Corridors

Chapter 8 Harry got to the common room that night, exhausted, only to find Hermione and Ron up to their necks with homework.  
  
"Hey, Harry." Ron said.  
  
"Class sure was hard today, huh?" Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Can't wait till Charlie's lesson tomorrow, eh Ron?" Harry said.  
  
"Yeah, he's got some stuff in store for us."  
  
"Hey, I think I take a walk, clear my mind."  
  
"C-ya." Ron and Hermione said together.  
  
Harry walked along the corridors, aimlessly. He had to clear his mind, he had too much to think about. As he walked he saw Cho, also walking.  
  
"Hello Harry!"  
  
"Hi Cho!"  
  
"I missed you today."  
  
"Yeah, me too. Hey, do you want to walk with me?"  
  
"Sure!" They traveled into Harry's empty classroom.  
  
"Cho?"  
  
"Yes Harry?"  
  
"I need to ask you, are you over Cedric's death now?"  
  
"Yes, Harry. I think so."  
  
Harry bent over to kiss her, and she kissed her back. The snoged for about 5 minutes, stpoping only to breathe.  
  
"Wow, Harry." Cho said.  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
"I really do like you Harry, I always have."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Mr. Potter, it's getting late, and you've got lessons and homework and-"  
  
"Harry! Cho! What are you doing here!?" Ron said, shocked.  
  
"Hermione! Ron! What are you doing in my room!?" Harry said.  
  
"Mione and I thought we, er, needed to, yh, sort out our feelings, yeah! Right Mione?" "Exactly!" Hermione said.  
  
"Well, you know, we have got to get to bed, new classes tomorrow!" Cho said, standing up.  
  
"Okay, see you guys back at the common room!" Harry said, holding Cho's hand and going out of the room. Wow, I am so good! Harry thought.  
  
Ch o and Harry went to the courtyard and talked, snogged, and flirted for a while.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Yes, love?"  
  
"I need to ask you something now."  
  
"Sure! Shoot."  
  
"Well, Sirius Black, he was your godfather, am I right?"  
  
"Y-yes." Harry staggered. Harry hadn't thought about Sirius for a while. Everything had been going good no evil could possibly seep into him.  
  
"Well, we're even."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well, both our loved ones died, so I can understand how you feel, you can understand mine. If you ever need someone to talk to, come to me. Okay?" "Of course, thanks Cho. You can make a guy feel really good. I love you."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"You know, we gotta get back to our dorms, we'll never make it tomorrow. I'll probably fall asleep in Potions, and ruin my average, you too, Harry."  
  
"Always right you are."  
  
"Well that was good fun, wasn't Cho?" Harry said when they stopped at the Ravenclaw entrance to their common room.  
  
"Yes, let's do it again."  
  
"Yes, of course." Harry kissed her one last time. "You, know, your eyes sparkle in the moon light."  
  
"Awe, Harry, your so sweet!"  
  
"I know!"  
  
"Goodnight Harry!"  
  
"See you in the morning!"  
  
Harry walked to the Gryffindor common room, thinking about Cho. Her beautiful blue eyes glowed, her jet black hair flowing, so soft through his fingers. He heard giggling of girl and boy, interrupting his thoughts of Cho. He reached for his wand.  
  
"Who's there? What the-DRACO MALFOY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? PANSY PARKINSON!" Harry yelled, disturbing some owls.  
  
"Watch it, Potter." Malfoy said.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"The question is, what are YOU doing? Especially, since, well, you're a teacher!"  
  
"That's my business, Malfoy, and yes I am a teacher, so I can be out after hours!"  
  
"Not with another student, especially, with a girl!" Pansy said, with an evil laugh.  
  
"I-WHAT! HAVE YOU BEEN WATCHING ME?"  
  
"I can't wait to see what the first and second students of Hogwarts say when they find out their teacher has a girlfriend."  
  
"You wouldn't-EXPELLIRUIMIS!"  
  
Malfoy flew backward in the air, twisting and falling to the stone floor.  
  
"You say anything, you'll be next! I mean it!"  
  
"Yes, Leave!" She started to cry.  
  
Harry ran back to his dorm, and saw Ron getting his pajama's on.  
  
"Hey Harry! What wrong?"  
  
"Draco," Harry panted, "Pansy, watching me and Cho..."  
  
"WHAT! I mean-what in the bloody world was he doing that for?" Ron said, shocked, and perplexed.  
  
"I dunno..wanted to tell my students." Harry thought it was weird when he said "my students." It hadn't really sunk in yet.  
  
"That little bastard! He's going to be a Death Eater, no doubt!"  
  
"I know."  
  
"I need to sleep Harry. Lessons tomorrow!" Ron said. 


	9. EXPELLIRUMUS!

Chapter 9  
  
"That kid that you know what! I could strangle him!" Hermione said, after Harry told her what happened.  
  
"You think he'll tell, Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well, I threaten him with Expellirumus, so he's not saying a word, I hope, unless he wants all the bones inside him broken." Harry said.  
  
"Harry! I know he's your archenemy, but you can't just go around hurting people when you want to!"  
  
"But, He might have saw you too!" Harry said.  
  
"In that case, punch him, sock him, kill him if you want to!"  
  
"I wouldn't go that far as to kill him, Ron."  
  
"Well, as long as he keeps his mouth shut.."  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't the famous Harry Potter, the boy who walks the corridors with HIS GIRLFRIEND!" Draco turned up behind him.  
  
The hall was suddenly extremely quiet.  
  
"Malfoy, I told you, one word and I.."  
  
"And you'll what, you hex me! I'm not afraid of you, Potter, never have, never will be!" Harry reached for his wand.  
  
"You wouldn't dare!"  
  
"Oh, I think I would, Potter!"  
  
"STOP NOW!" Cho yelled, stood up, and walked over.  
  
"Oh, now Potter, you've got your girlfriend here to stick up for you! What she gonna do? Nothing. A weakling she is." Draco got his wand out. "EXPELLIRUMUS!"  
  
Harry flew twenty feet back into the wall, and slammed into the stone wall of the Great Hall. He screamed in pain, Cho ran and jumped over the Gryffindor table to comfort him. Madam Pomfry ran towards Harry and Cho, and got a stretcher for Harry so she could take him to the hospital wing.  
  
"Look at that, Harry Potter has lost to a duel!"  
  
"He most certainly has not!" Dumbledore yelled. "Everyone will report to their next class except Hermione, Ron, Draco and Cho. NOW!"  
  
Harry felt Cho's hand in his hair, and could hear her crying.  
  
"What was the meaning of this! I DEMAND you to explain yourself Draco!" Dumbledore said.  
  
"Well, you see, I caught Harry and Cho, walking through the halls last night, and Potter did expellirimus to me last night!"  
  
"Ron, Hermione, do you know that this is true?"  
  
"Ron, Cho, Harry and I were having a discussion in Harry's room about the DA club, sorry Professor, it was just, Harry was working, so.."  
  
"Thank you Hermione. Draco! Detention for hurting a student for 2 months!"  
  
"Yes Professor.." Draco muttered something that sounded like "my father." 


	10. Another Letter

Chapter 10  
  
Harry awoke midnight two days after the incident with Malfoy in the Hospital Wing. Harry saw Cho siting on the end of the bed, apparently, she had kept with him. Harry stretched his stiff legs. Cho stirred.  
  
"Madam Pompfry? Is that you?" Cho said, waking up.  
  
"No, but Professor Potter is." Harry touched her back.  
  
"Harry! You're awake! Are you okay?" Cho was suddenly very awake.  
  
"Shhh, you're going to wake Madam Pompfry, and I want to talk to you!" Harry whispered.  
  
"I been so worried," Cho began, "I couldn't sleep in my dorm, I was afraid something was to happen to you."  
  
"Never worry about me, love, I've got into worse injury than this, let's see.." Harry started to name off the injuries he's had before, but Cho..  
  
"You cut you're head open, all the bones from your left arm were gone, almost died in that maze, and dueled with He-who-must0not-be-named. Any others I have forgotton?"  
  
"How'd you, have you, how do you know all my injuries?"  
  
"I've always noticed you, Harry, from the moment you set into the Great Hall five years ago."  
  
"Wow, I never knew that. I thought you had liked Cedric?"  
  
"My friends made fun of it, but I didn't care. True, I did love Cedric also. I was flattered when you asked me to the Yule Ball, but then I couldn't go with you, I was already going with Cedric. But, that's besides the point."  
  
They sat in silence for a minute or two, smiling.  
  
"Oh, no, classes, homework, Ron Hermione, is everything-"  
  
"All under control, Harry. Charlie filled in for you, Ron and Hermione visit in all of there spare time, and Quiddich! You're game, it's tomorrow!"  
  
"Finally! I've been waiting for Quiddich. Malfoy, he's what, detention, expelled?"  
  
"Detention, Umbridge style."  
  
"Finally, he's getting what he deserves. You should go now, get some rest."  
  
"Okay, bye Harry!"  
  
"Bye Cho!"  
  
Harry immediately get out a quill and parchment.  
  
Dearest Cho,  
I just want to tell you how much you mean to me. You're my light at the end of the tunnel, you're  
  
One of my best friends. You make me happy around you. Thanks, I love you.  
  
Love always and forever,  
Harry  
  
**SO WHAT DO U THINK! READ AND REVIEW!**( 


End file.
